Champions of the Light
by The Man Sitting Under A Tree
Summary: The mortal world of Azeroth is always hanging by a thread. Just a single push into it will make it fall into oblivion. Fortunately, gallant heroes are always ready to defend it. The Alliance must stand fast for the upcoming disasters they will inevitably face. Will the courage and might of the mortal races prevail against the coming of the dark? Arthas x Multi no Lich King Arthas.
1. Initial Announcements

A/N: Before I start this fanfic, please read this first. This is my first attempt on writing something out of the Warcraft universe (which has ridiculously complex plot and lore). Don't expect it to be perfect because I'm still not familiar to some of the lore although I have been playing it for years.

This story will be mostly sided with the good factions on the Eastern Kingdoms. Arthas will be the main protagonist here with many pairings. There will be no lemon, that is too tiresome to write as well as time-wasting. Seriously, you could write a whole chapter for two lemon scenes already. But I will still write lil smut scenes here and there. This fic is heavily inspired by "Light of Lordaeron". Check it out, it's really good! The main story will start before the Cult's Plague, the story will continue on steadily after that, with minor fillers and important developments in between arcs.

Now on to the harem!

Jaina – First-love, blonde (heck I love blondes, especially those not-so stereotypical smart ones)

Sylvanas – HA! I love her more in her Highborne form. So no dead elves joining Arthas' harem.

Sindragosa – Could you just imagine what her human/elf form would look like? With blue hair and pale skin, along with a vengeful attitude of course.

Alexstrasza – Hands down! No need to explain.

Yrel – Strong as well as smart as well as beautiful as well as draenei. Who hates draenei?

Tyrande – Holy, this is rare. There are not so many fanfics out there that don't include her in the story. She's a vital character dammit.

If you would like another grill in the harem, just let me know. I'll be taking a woman or two. Eight is the limit no more.

 **Arcs are as follow (with explanations and thoughts):**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS / WHAT IS SEEN CAN'T BE UNSEEN**

Arc 1: The Scourge* – Will be almost the same as canon… well maybe with a lot of differences. Teehee. Sindragosa will be also introduced here, not as an undead frost wyrm, but still a living, breathing blue dragon. Kel'Thuzad survives, Baron Rivendare survives. Even fucking Noth survives. EVERYBODY SURVIVES. Nah jk.

Arc 2: Kalimdor (mostly focusing on Teldrassil and Theramore)* – Jaina is calling for help on Theramore Isle as her father, Daelin Proudmoore was battling the orcs that tries to build a permanent settlement there. Arthas sailed southwest through the Forbidding Sea and ends up in Darnassus, particularly on Teldrassil. This is where he met Tyrande Whisperwind. They continued to sail to Theramore Isle. Arthas tried to convene with Daelin and the orcs. On their way back, they stopped over Teldrassil again because of an urgent emergency. Teldrassil is on siege fighting the Dreadlords and their forces.

Arc 3: Red Dragonflight (Alexstrasza)* – So… Twilight Highlands. Something, or _someone_ (that hooded man, seriously, he needs to stop brooding over something that has been done) urges Arthas to keep an eye on the Red Dragon Aspect. She gets kidnapped just after Arthas and Alexstrasza gets close. Arthas gained a new power (which will spoil the story if I tell you now). Dragonmaw on the move again trying to rape her to make baby dragons and whatnot. Hero saves the day, then gaining a new member for his harem. Good stuff, good stuff.

Arc 4: The Dark Horde* – OKAY… This will be very hard to write. As it turned out, Turalyon and Alleria are still alive and nowhere near Outland (in contrast of the reasoning of the author of Light of Lordaeron)… or Draenor pick your trip. The setting will be there of course. But what will be the fucking reason why will an army of Alliance soldiers march off to the abyss that can perish them? I can't get any ideas on the reason why would they be waging an all-out attack against the Dark Horde. Help me out!

Arc 6: Cataclysm* – The Dark Iron Dwarves and the Twilight's Hammer are stirring. They are summoning destroyers that will bring cataclysm upon the world of Azeroth.

Arc 7: Pandaria* – The alliance had launched an expedition down south to gather more information of the mist surrounding most of the southern seas. What they had not expected to find is a continent flourishing with life and harmony, with the settlers not known in any records (not technically). But this peace will not last long. As an old foe is starting to gain power yet again. Will the band of mortal races stop this almost invulnerable enemy?

Arc 8: Return of the Scourge* – Kel'Thuzad and his cult gained more and more power as time flies. There are now more powerful units joining their ranks. And there are so many of them for the Light to hold. Hopefully, this will be enough to prevail against the coming crisis.

Arc 9: The Burning Legion* – The alliance between Kil'jaeden and Archimonde bring nothing but destruction in its wake. But how that they had amassed so many forces, the mortal world hang on the balance. As deceptions, betrayals, prison outbreaks, and misunderstandings occur, how will new bonds hold up to treacherous schemes planned by the Deceiver and Defiler themselves? This will be a major plot. I guess there will be 15-20 chapters consisting with 10k-15k words just for this one arc.

Arc 10: Elements* – Think war is over? Think again, as Elemental Gods of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth tries to conquer the lands and wage war against their feudal gods. The battleground? Azeroth. Not just on land, but on sea and air too. With the Alliance and Horde caught up in the middle of all this, how would they survive if even the gods themselves wage war to each other? And with so much casualty in the last war, will kingdoms never thought to fade… fade?

Arc 11: Kalimdor War* – The prophesied Hour of Twilight finally began. With old gods rampaging across the battle-scarred Azeroth, corrupted Naaru, and the whole Twilight's Hammer clan whom is responsible for the awakening of Deathwing himself. Will the world finally break? OH THIS ONE I'M EXCITED TO WRITE. PROVIDED THAT I EVER SURVIVED TO WRITE UNTIL THIS POINT OF THE STORY.

Arc 12: Argus* – With threats vanquished and evil forces gone, there is one final enemy they must face. And he will be much more worse than all the enemies they faced. What can a vengeful, scorning, destructive, powerful, evil god can do after all? And with former guardians being controlled by the foe himself, not only the world of Azeroth is in peril, but the universe and the void as well is in danger.

Canon arcs

Self-made arcs

Holy crap that is a lot to take in. I expect this one to have 90-ish chapters or so? I still don't know. But holy heck, this will be one rough road ahead. Again, I'm sorry if there are crucial things I had left behind as they are forgotten by the useless brain of mine.


	2. Prologue

**Arthas**

"Who's the greatest Paladin of all time?" a man with whitening hair asked.

"Turalyon of course. You of all people should know that Lord Uther," an energetic blonde kid said, with stars brimming in his eyes. He looks about six years old, with a simple white long sleeved shirt and brown pants.

The man, now known as Uther closed his eyes and shook his head. It was not of disappointment, but of amusement as the boy has shown interest of being a soldier of the Light. Paladins, as the King had called them, uses the power of the Light and has the skills of a knight. He, along with this Turalyon, as the boy mentioned him, is one of the first Paladins that served the Alliance. Sadly, Turalyon is presumed dead after not returning for almost two decades because of the Alliance Expedition in the Outlands. He sighed once again as he looked over the horizon in the palace's many terraces.

"Come now Uther, I was only joking! You are also one of the greatest paladins I ever knew!" the boy said while waving his hands in defense, completely oblivious of the old Paladin's thoughts.

The man chuckled with mirth. "Wrong again lad, YOU will be the greatest Paladin that will ever walk in this world," he said.

The boy's eyes widened and sparked with delight. He grinned toothily from ear to ear. He was about to say something when the doors connecting the palace's tower and the terrace opened. There in the door, a young woman with red hair was panting and sweating heavily.

"Arthas! Come and get changed immediately. The leaders of the Alliance are coming in just a few short minutes," the woman said.

Arthas groaned as he will yet again experience being sucked out of life with the kingdom's tailors forcing their fashion sense unto him. Sadly, it was inevitable. The youngster just sighed in defeat.

"I'm coming sister Calia," he said to the woman. He gave Uther one last smile and punched his stomach lightly. He then trudged off into his sister, who gave Uther a short nod of recognition.

Uther looked at the boy in admiration. Not only was the boy not complaining nor protesting but he also is very modest. _"He will be a fine king someday,"_ he thought. He smiled and waved them off as the two exited the terrace.

"I swear I will protect you with everything I have," he said in silence as he serenely watched the sun setting down.

* * *

The ballroom seemed one made of luxury, with expensive cloths covering the tables and extravagant decorations arranged all over the place. The walls were filled with expensive paintings and the ceiling is full of bright lights with a massive chandelier in the middle. The stairs in the middle back of the room was carpeted in red. On the second floor overlooking the ground floor, is filled with sculptures of well-known men and women in the whole kingdom. The room is full of important people in the Alliance, Generals, Royalties, Admirals, Magisters and the like. Arthas is in one corner holding a goblet of water looking very out of place. He wants to get out of there, as fast as possible. The room was filled with heroes, he sure knows that. But there are also those people he viewed as disgusting. Even for a young fellow like him, he is smart enough to distinguish those he dares not approach. One of those people is that racist Garithos. He kept rambling all the time saying how much he hated the elves and that they should be kicked out of the Alliance.

Arthas drank his water all the way down and refilled it again. He then went back into the corner sulking to himself. Unfortunately, he was about to get company, a girl his age with blond pigtails approached him with the same sulking look. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that reached to her lower knees. She also wears matching blue gloves and blue sandals. The girl really like the color blue, Arthas presumed.

Arthas looked at her and recognized the expression the girl wears. It was one of his apparently, one that he is currently wearing now. "You know about them too huh?" he asked.

"Yes, those people are worthless. At least in my eyes, especially that Kel'thuzad," the girl replied in annoyance. They saw the man in robes of black and fancy clothes adorned with gold. The old man has a greying beard and eyes that seemed full of malice when you look up close.

"Oh, the mage? I heard he gets accused of illegal experiments and was thrown into the Dalaran prison. But all those accusations are actually unreal… from what I've heard." The young boy looked at his newfound companion with a questioning look.

"No, that man is bad news. I've seen his experiments and… and they're scary, at the very least. I don't know how he got out of prison but all I know is someone in the central government is working for him," the girl writhed in anger.

The two paused their chattering for a while. All that remained is a comfortable silence, until Arthas broke the ice. He seemed to wonder how he and the girl had spent time talking not knowing each others names.

"What's your name milady?" Arthas asked the girl while kissing her hand.

The girl giggled and said, "I did not know you were such a charmer Prince Arthas."

Arthas just chuckled and let go of her hand. He was wondering how a girl like her know him.

"My name is Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Oh, and I know you because of father's tutors telling me about other nation's nobilities."

The two conversed some more and was finally feeling the party. Then suddenly, they noticed Kel'thuzad looking over them. He stared at Arthas with emphasis. He walked over them and smiled sweet at the girl, while bowing to Arthas. "My prince," he called him.

Arthas returned the expression by bowing to him. The man then looked at Arthas longingly and blurted out, "In time my lord… in time." He then made his exit and left the two kids with expressions of anxiety and fear. They were left wondering what the hell the old man just said to him. It was undoubtedly creepy, as Calia would say if she was on their shoes.

"Let's just get out of this place," Arthas said and grabbed the girl's hand and left the room sneakily dodging the guards. He led her into the terrace that he and Uther just spent time moments ago. The night sky is moonless and rid of clouds. The heavens sparkled with twinkling stars. The boy looked at young Jaina blushing. He did not realize he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go and blushed heavily in return. They looked away from each other, then Arthas snorted, then the snorts turned to giggles which quickly turned to full blown laughs. Finally settling, they looked at the sky and noticed a shooting star cruising the dark yonder.

Jaina jumped in excitement. "Quickly Arthas! Let's make a wish!" she said. She grabbed his hand again and closed her eyes.

Arthas copied her and wished, "I wish I can protect everything and everyone I hold dear."

Unconscious of their surroundings, a bright, calming light washed over their heads with an army of angels above them holding their swords up high with their wings spread showing them in all their glory. For this they knew, the Chosen Champion of the Light will soon bring salvation upon the world.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: EXPECT MAJOR CANON CHANGES. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. AND I WILL SAY THIS ONCE. I DON'T OWN WARCRAFT. YEAH WHACHYA DO NOW? I SAID THE WORDS, NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM WRITING NOW MUWAHAHAHA!

* * *

9 Years Later…

 _...Prince Arthas' young life has been eventful. He trained under the legendary Uther the Lightbringer himself. He also trained under the Mounting King Muradin. He made many friends, one such as Falric, his right-hand man. He was viewed as a model to many young children, whether it is due to his accomplishments or his innate goodness. He grew up to be a fine young man, in his 15 years of life, he has muscles only an adult should have, as all of us has seen. It is still expected, as he trained far harder than any other aspiring soldier inside or outside his age._

 _He sacrificed a lot of things to achieve what he is now. The greatest sacrifice of all must be temporarily cutting off all connections with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of the Admiral of Kul'Tiras Daelin Proudmoore, to focus more on his training. They had not abandoned their feelings for each other, for it was genuine and pure, as the two said when we tried to make an inquiry to them a while back. It just happened that times are dire and the Alliance needs all the help it could get. The two young talents were at the top of their careers, with them in the Alliance, the weight of the future is a little bit lighter._

 _Prince Arthas obtained powerful allies, in the form of King Varian Wrynn of the kingdom of Stormwind and Prince Galen Trollbane of the kingdom of Stromgarde. Together, they from an unstoppable force, the three of them can ravage a tiny orc settlement without breaking a sweat, as proved when they once defended the village of Brill and pursued the attackers with only the three of them. Young as them, they still form an unbreakable relationship between brothers._

 _He made many connections, he dreams of the day the whole Alliance will stand tall in all of Azeroth. He is slowly rebuilding the relationships between nations. He befriended all races with no prejudice nor discrimination and regarded them all as equals, his equals. There was no cherry picking between them. The people love their prince, for he is caring to them. Their beloved prince has helped them so many times before, for instance, he defended a village by himself and let his soldiers pursue mad trolls. He saved many lives doing that, he was left alone, injured with a broken arm. He will sacrifice everything, all his being, just for the sake of his people. For that, the citizens of Lordaeron is in safe hands._

 _"I am no hero, I just keep doing what I think is right."_

 _He spent many hours each day studying, training and helping. He spent his free time doing more studying, training, and helping. The kingdom will be dull without him around, his many exploits will surely bring color to the everyday lives of the people. He was… unpredictable to say the least, he is doing whatever other nobilities are not doing. He was empathetic to the common folk, he was already making his name in the military, and his magical theories bring forth to the advancements of the technology concerning the Light's powers._

 _The kingdom is in safe hands with the young prince..._

 _A Documentary on the Wonder Child of Lordaeron_

"He truly is a remarkable child," a man with brown hair said to no one in particular. He is dressed in dirty white farmer tunic and grey saggy pants that could be mistaken for a potato sack. He leaned on a rock beside his tent. The man closed the book he was reading and put it inside his sack bag. He looked up in the starry sky beside the fireplace.

A horse whinnied nearby disturbing the serenity of the place. The man stood up and nudged the horse's nose gently. "At ease Mirador, at ease," he called out to the old horse gently. The horse calmed down. It most certainly is stressed from working all day in the field. The nudging of his master eased him as it closed its beady black eyes and turned to sleep.

The man felt his eyes becoming heavy and went inside the tent after a good stretch. He placed his sack bag beside a hole-filled mattress and laid down to rest. The man reminisced his time when he served for the Alliance.

His adventures were quite remarkable, proven the fact that an orc named Eitrigg saved him from untimely death. Then various things happened, leading to Eitrigg being sentenced to death, and him exiled. The only thing that saved him from a death sentence is his servitude as a Paladin. He and other orcs saved their Eitrigg and left him alone. The orcs betrayed him, or so he thought, and was left at the mercy of the Alliance. He was put on trial again, and he spoke of the truth again. Their final decision is death. It was only that Arthas saved him from that scene. The Prince had given him another chance at life, and he was grateful for it. He is still banished though, as the young prince couldn't protect him from that. The humans wanted retribution, how could he let an enemy escape and even stand for, for a monster?

In his exile, he realizes many things. There were no righteous humans and evil orcs to begin with. There is only the good and the evil, no matter what your race is.

In the aftermath of the fiasco, he started his life as a farmer and leads a simple life. It was lonely, for his only companion is his trusty steed. What is worse is that his son believed he is dead. He sighed at the thought. After all these years, he still wished he could see his son grow up. His eyes are starting to get really heavy now. He yawned one last time and finally succumbed himself to a tranquil slumber.

* * *

 **Arthas**

"Whoa, easy there girl. We can't hunt properly if you are barking loudly like that," Arthas said to a white wolf pup. Its fur is smooth and soft like snow, in contrast of its menacing canines. Its eyes were bloodshot red that could be mistaken for a demon's eyes. It wagged its tail and picked up a dying squirrel with its jaws. It would've been cute if not for the little squirrel bleeding from her mouth.

They were in a clearing of a forest west of Hearthglen. The atmosphere is dry, with the sun blazing its heat down upon the world. Arthas brought out his bow and went deeper in the forest to look for prey. " _Seriously, why would Uther teach me how to hunt?"_ he thought as he waddled carelessly into the forest. _"Well, nothing to do about it."_

He found a deer near a small waterfall. He nocked an arrow and steadied his posture. He aimed for its heart, and let go after a few moments of hesitation. That hesitation caused him to miss his target. The deer's instincts kicked off as it sensed danger. It jumped back and dodged the arrow, then quickly ran for dear life.

Arthas sighed and sat on a tree. This was his fourth attempt now trying to slay a wild animal. He grabbed his canteen in his waist and drank it all the way. He refilled it with the water from the waterfall. He then wiped the sweat off his face and went back to his spot beneath the shade of the tree. His dog came up to him and licked his face.

Suddenly, he heard a girly giggle coming from above him. A girl, or more particularly, a female elf sat in a branch high up above the tree. How could he not notice her? It certainly must not be her blue clothes, which fought with the leaves' color. With mostly the hood covering her face, Arthas could only distinguish the blonde hair that peeked out her shoulders.

The girl jumped from the branch and landed gracefully in the ground. She was wearing with only a white top clad in silver completely uncovering her lithe mid belly, exposing her belly button. She wore silver protected pants that has a nasty collection of daggers and knives. Despite all that, she radiated off a good vibe around her. One could mistake her for an innocent little girl if not for the wicked blades on her leg pockets.

The girl pulled down her hoods. Her eyes are glowing silver, literally as lights seemingly came out from her eyes. Her young face made Arthas assume she was about his age, about fifteen years or so.

"Why are elves' eyebrows so long?" Arthas blurted out.

The girl laughed again, this time clutching her stomach and arcing her back in desperation to settle down. Her laugh was melodious, as if the forest was laughing along with him.

"What is so funny?" Arthas asked once more.

"Sorry, i-it was j-ju-just so… random," the elven girl managed to say between giggles. It was quite a long moment she stopped laughing. She stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She kept that smile on her face which practically made her glow.

"So... I was wondering... We were talking for a pretty long time now. Care to tell me your name?" Arthas asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Sylvanas Windrunner, I came from a ranger family serving Quel'Thalas… you?" she replied.

Arthas' blue eyes sparkled with admiration. " _Such an adorable expression!"_ Sylvanas thought.

"A Windrunner? The best rangers the Alliance has to offer?" Arthas said. He quickly rubbed the back of his head and added, "I'm Arthas Menethil of the Kingdom of Lordaeron."

"You are exaggerating too much," the girl blushed at the sudden compliment. She knew the boy. Besides, who would not know of his many exploits? Going so far as to befriend the common townsfolk. She decided to like him.

"Are you connected to Alleria Windrunner by any chance?" he asked

Sylvanas' expression saddened, her shoulders slumped with her head downcast into the ground. "She is my sister," she softly said.

Arthas eyes widened and smiled apologetically. "Oh…"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Arthas read from the stories that Sylvanas' sister, Alleria was one of the heroes that protected the nations in the Second War. But she suffered the same fate as her lover, Turalyon. Together, they went to the unknown and was presumed dead without word from them for about a decade and a half.

"I was always put in pressure. Being a prince and all, there are so much responsibilities for me to bear. But I always work hard to make up for my incompetence. Father would seldom spend time with me, but well… it is so rare that it seems like an occasion," Arthas told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sylvanas asked. Good she listened.

"Well, I am just saying that whatever burden we face, we must continue to move forward. For us to advance, we must set aside our selfish interests and strive for the betterment of our life," he said while looking up. He turned to Sylvanas and added, "and it is unfair that I know your burden while you do not know mine, isn't it?"

Arthas smiled so genuinely that it made Sylvanas blush a little bit. She sat on a rock beside the water. She returned the smile and looked down to see the prince's dog licking her ankles. She picked up the pup with both her hands and smiled again.

"Your archery skills are lame by the way," she said half-smirking.

Arthas groaned and doubled over the ground. "No need to remind me smarty-pants," he said.

"Your posture is so stiff, you don't know a thing about stealth and you hesitate all the time. Don't tell me, you can't kill an animal, can you?" Sylvanas laughed seeing Arthas' flushed face.

"You have no hopes in succeeding hunting in your current state," she said. Arthas looked at her in confusion, then a sudden idea formed in his head. Sylvanas nodded.

"Yes, I will teach you the ways of the hunt."

4 hours later

"Until we meet again Lady Sylvanas. Thank you for your lessons," Arthas said.

"No need for formalities Arthas, you can call me whatever you want," she said, with her voice dropping volume at the end.

"What was that?" Arthas asked her.

Sylvanas felt heat coming up her cheeks. She quickly hid her face in her hood whilst blushing madly.

"No-nothing to worry about," she answered.

"So, friends?" Arthas asked with the greatest grin she had ever seen. He held out his hand.

The high elf did not even hesitate for a moment and smiled grabbed his hand. "Friends!"

"Well then, let's meet again… friend!" Arthas continued smiling at her radiantly. She swore she saw light coming from his face, quite literally. She just shook her head and let go of his hand while blushing even more.

 _"What in the Light is happening to me? Am I…"_ she thought.

Arthas jogged away while waving at her with that stupid smile plastered on his face. "Goodbye!"

"Go-goodbye!" she waved back.

* * *

"Look Uther, these are the skins from the animals I hunted. I healed them afterwards, so there is no unnecessary bloodshed," Arthas said. He presented a book that has 4 animal skins tucked inside the first page. There are;, 1 rabbit, 1 boar, and 2 deer skins inside the tome.

 _"Fascinating... This is his first time hunting in the woods. Not to mention, three of them were big hunts,"_ he thought.

Arthas, as if reading his thoughts, said, "I got help from a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes! She is from Quel'Thalas, and a Windrunner at that!" Arthas replied enthusiastically.

The old paladin stared at him in disbelief. "Leave it to you to make friends with Elven Nobility." Uther chuckled. He could not get over the fact that the young prince can make friends with anyone.

Suddenly, a footman came rushing inside the tent. His helm is not properly placed, and his armor is way too loose. Even his sword is waving dangerously every time he takes a step. The foot soldier took off his helm revealing a young man with black facial hair and brown eyes. His face is clearly showing utmost urgency. He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Orc groups attacked a town nearby, we successfully evacuated the settlers to a safe place. But we can't drive the orcs away. Please send reinforcements!" the footman said.

The prince looked at the Paladin sighing. "Never a dull moment… never a dull moment," he said while shaking his head. Uther stood up from his chair and grabbed his war hammer.

"Well come on lad. We've got a city to defend… and get this man some water."

* * *

 **Hearthglen's Eastern Walls**

"No, no, no! This can't be happening," Arthas cried as he watched the orcs pillage the houses on the outer walls. The smell of burnt stone and wood overwhelmed his nose. The color of orange is very existent in his eyes that it almost overwhelmed his blue's. The smoke is invading the azure sky as it polluted the air.

 _"Why are orcs amassing now?"_ he thought. True, the civilians were safely evacuated and is protected by the town's soldiers. But all these… these homes, where would they live after this? How about their important belongings? Heirlooms?

Arthas wore a simple chainmail for protections with flexible steel plates placed on his shoulders, knees, and elbows. Underneath it all was a simple white long sleeved shirt and black pants. He lifted his heavy war hammer and opened his book. He quickly activated a Divine Shield spell and charged valiantly, or rather recklessly unto the orcs. The barrier was quickly lifted off as a crude orc spear almost pierced through the shield. The spearthrower was quickly killed as an iron arrow pierced the orc's heart.

Uther held out his hands forward. "ARTHAS STOP! Ah damn it!" he yelled. He turned to the knights and footmen behind him. "Follow the Prince! Defend him at all costs!" He then turned back, lifted his own war hammer and charged.

"FOR PRINCE ARTHAS! FOR LORDAERON!" Uther yelled. The soldiers followed with war cries of, "For the King!" or "For Lordaeron!"

It was a sight to behold, with the knights on war steeds galloping through the hillside. And footmen forming ranks with their shields to cover from enemy fire. Archers were lined up at the back and firing with terrifying coordination.

Arthas is still charging. It was yet to have orc blood stain his hammer. An greenskin turned back and charged at Arthas, with his axe over his head. The orc slammed his axe first but Arthas quickly crouched and held his hammer up high. The axe collided with the hammer's handle, almost deathly close to Arthas' hand on its grip. He then pushed back the axe and kicked the grunt. He spun 360 degrees with his hammer at his side. The hammer collided at the orc's left side ribs. A sickening crunch sounded out as the orc limped sidewards, his hand clutching his stomach. Arthas continued to march through the fiery stone path. He casted a Divine Shield again and looked for orcs to be stopped.

He found one trying to hack a closed wooden door open with his axe. Arthas jumped on a plank and made it into a launch pad. He pounced on the greenskin with his hammer up high. Arthas brought down his hammer, crushing the monster. The weight itself is enough to make a healthy human collapse. Add that with force and momentum and it could likely kill even the most resilient of orcs.

He turned left into an alley and found one orc trying to get through a window. He disposed of him immediately and sent the vile one flying to a wall.

An orc found him. He entered the alley and used his stealth (A/N: I know I know, stealth and orcs are not the best combination but this is a smart one… try me). He rushed with his pike drawn with all intents of skewering him from behind. Arthas was almost impaled by a spear. Thankfully, someone was there to block it. A man seemingly came from the roofs jumped over and crushed the orc into smithereens. He was wearing brown farmer clothes with a matching straw hat. Oddly, he wielded war hammer that is literally _glowing_ a light bluish color.

They ways were suddenly locked by grunts and spearthrowers. They made their way into each end of the alley with weapons drawn. They were back to back with Arthas facing the alleyway entrance and the mystery man facing the exit. They each repelled attacks coming from different angles. The farmer seemed like a veteran paladin. He completely annihilated six orcs with just three swings of his hammer. Arthas charged and knocked out two orcs.

"Don't get too reckless lad!" he said.

"Yes yes, this way is faster," Arthas replied gruffly. He looked at the man after taking care of his side. His straw hat was shadowing his face so he couldn't recognize him.

"Look lad, complete trust is a good thing. But charging through a horde of greenskins?" he paused briefly and swung his hammer upwards. It shattered an orc's midribs and was sent flying down the alley. "I think not."

"Now watch and learn boy. This," he held his hammer high up and ran to the exit where Uther and a crusade of knights is fighting a mass of orcs. "IS HOW YOU CHARGE!"

Uther sensed power from the end of the alley. "MEN CLEAR!" Uther shouted at the top of his lungs. The knights quickly maneuvered away. The orcs were left in confusion. They thought the humans were withdrawing. They raised their axes and yelled defiantly.

Then suddenly, a man with baggy clothes came barreling from their left. The man smashed his hammer downwards, sending a devastating shockwave that made all the orcs fall to their knees. Uther smashed it downwards again but applied more force this time, sending another massive tremor on the ground. The fallen orcs were sent flying in different directions and crashed into walls and barrels. They were immediately knocked out cold the moment they crashed.

Arthas was left in awe with slack jaws at the show of strength and power. He better work harder to achieve that monstrous beef.

Uther approached the farmer. He glanced through the straw hat and came to a realization. "Tirion?" he asked in shock.

Arthas knows that name. The man, Tirion, placed his war hammer on his shoulders. "I am just a mere farmer passing by," he said and left. Uther sighed heavily as he shook his head in disbelief. Arthas couldn't believe the recent developments, from a stranger to a legendary paladin that was exiled because of treason.

Uther crouched and grabbed a downed orc by its throat.

"Take this orc for interrogation!" he commanded his men. They placed cuffs on its arms and legs and escorted the orc rather harshly.

The remaining orcs were quickly dispatched or were taken prisoners. " _It seems like I will not be getting much sleep tonight,"_ Uther thought groaning.

* * *

 **The next day…**

"So, it was just random attack?" Arthas asked, to which Uther nodded. "Oh, thank goodness."

"I would not be so sure lad, orcs are dubious liars despite their intelligence," Uther said. He was wearing his armor with a silver cape over his back.

"Reporting sire!" a knight declared sternly outside the tent entrance.

"Come in," Uther called out. The knight entered the tent. He was wearing the standard steel armor for knights.

"What did you find?" Uther asked the soldier.

"An orc encampment is positioned just three miles west of Hearthglen. An ordinary camp with grunts and spearthrowers," the knight reported. He then drew out a stack of paper from his bag and placed it on the table.

Uther folded his fingers under his beard and stroked it. He examined the paper and sighed stressfully. He slept for barely three hours. He shook his head and came to a decision.

"Raid them. Drive them out of this place. I can't even think how they got here," Uther said.

"Yes milord!" The knight saluted and marched off.

Uther sighed again and sat on his chair. Arthas looked at him with worry. Uther was feeling more tired lately. Sacrifices must be made for the betterment of the people. Arthas understands this. He will go to such lengths for his people and would think less for himself. That is just the selfless being he is.

And boy would he need that in the future.

* * *

HERE ARE THE CANON CHANGES WOOOHOOO!

1\. TIRION IS LEFT BY THE ORCS. HE MEETS ANOTHER ORC TRIBE. SO HE WILL NOT MEET THRALL YET, HE WOULDN'T LEAVE A COMRADE BEHIND. HE SEES THE EVILNESS AND GOODNESS OF PEOPLE. HE WILL ENLIGHTEN THE LOT OF THEM IN THE FUTURE.

2\. ARTHAS, VARIAN AND GALEN ARE OF THE SAME AGE. OF COURSE, CONSIDERING THAT VARIAN WILL BE AN UNFIT RULER, SO BOLVAR WILL TAKE CHARGE UNTIL HE IS OF RIGHT AGE, AND HE WILL NOT FALL FOR SLUTTY SLUTS LIKE KATRANA, SO STORMWIND WILL BE IN SAFE HANDS FOR NOW. NOW LOOK HERE, THERE WOULD BE NO PATRICIDE ON GALEN. FUCK THAT, BLIZZARD JUST WANT TO DISPOSE OF POOR GALEN. THERE IS NO REASON FOR HIM TO KILL HIS FATHER. GALEN WILL BE A KEY CHARACTER HERE.

3\. ARTHAS IS MODEST, BUT HE STILL CARES ABOUT HIS PEOPLE THE MOST. HE WILL NOT BE AN ARROGANT BRAT LIKE IN CANON.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Meh, who reads author's notes anyway? I'll delete them later when I finished this anyway. I don't want to be one of those people who has 200k total words with 70k words containing the A/N alone.

But… yeah, I haven't written in a very very long time. The reason being… I've got myself a girlfriend. School has been hectic too and it's not helping.

I'll say this anyway, 'cuz this is important. Family became a bitch since the last seven months. Dad became a brooding moron and mom… well, still the nagging one, but this time more annoying and totally unreasonable. So, I stopped writing. I can't really write with _great_ thoughts like that, I keep getting distracted. I'm considering taking four more stories too, so that makes six different fics I want to write. Don't worry though, I'll try to finish those, this one too. I've done the math, at least I can make 100k words a year and that makes at least 30-50ish chapters. I'm not really that kind of person that can focus on only one goal.

Family's becoming better now, they realized their mistakes after a bitch slap or two (figuratively and fucking literally, though dad got fuckin punched by yours truly, it's really a rumble), coming from me. I'm not gonna be a way for them to ease their stress.

So yeah, this probably will be the first and last long ass A/N for a while.

See, this shit alone contains 200-300 words already.

* * *

 **Arthas**

"Arthas." A silent whisper echoed through the vast darkness. It was gruff and masculine, deep as the woods of Quel'Thalas at night. The voice spoke with force, as if all the power in the world comes from it. From here, Arthas opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black in his surroundings. He turned but there was nobody there. It was as if the voice came from all directions.

"Arthas." The unknown voice called again, louder this time.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Arthas asked the voice boldly, his eyes narrowing.

"My name is irrelevant. As for what I want…" the voice stopped for effect. It then boomed loudly shortly after, causing Arthas to fall on his buttocks.

" _The Champion of the Light takes up the sword,_

 _Through the unending colds of the north,_

 _From then he shall make his sacrifice,_

 _That may or may not lead to the Kingdom's demise,_

 _After which he shall overcome a new dawn,_

 _An era of death and destruction,_

 _Only he, the Dragon of the Kingdom can end,_

 _With the last of his breath, his life shall expend,_

 _His heart will be the purest of all,_

 _For he is the one, to answer the Light's call."_

Arthas was about to answer when his surroundings suddenly changed. He is in his bedroom at Lordaeron Palace, lying on his bed. Light passed through the window by his bedside. He got up and looked around frantically, seeing nothing but the usual mahogany desk in the corner and his warhammer resting against the wall.

He sighed and found himself sweating heavily. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, all while thinking hardly about his seemingly odd _dream_. It felt so true, so real. Shrugging it for now, he got up on his bed and made his way to the bathroom, where he took a bath and brushed his teeth.

He wore his usual armor and cape. With the elaborate crest of Lordaeron in the middle of his chest plate and the flowing blue cape that Jaina gave him as a present.

He usually doesn't wear this inside the palace, but today is a special day. A meeting with the whole of the Alliance attending and he is a part of the welcoming party sent out to escort the leaders to the council hall. And he will not screw up big time for this important event.

With this in mind, he walked out of his room and strolled through the dining room, where he met his sister helping the cooks prepare the table. His father was there too, reading whatever kings read as he took a sip of his morning coffee. He sat at the end of the long table.

Seeing this, Arthas walked to his usual seat on his father's right. He exchanged morning pleasantries with Calia as he strolled past through her. Though he didn't bother saying "good morning" to his father due to his heavy workload. His father doesn't even show up on morning meals sometimes but Arthas and Calia don't mind. They understood his position as king and they don't want to cause distraction to his work and politely didn't mind his ignorance to them.

Calia and the servants finally set the table for breakfast. She sat down to her father's left and muttered a silent prayer.

They siblings were halfway through their meal when their father suddenly slammed his hands forcefully on the table. He dropped the paper he's holding to the table, revealing his fuming face.

The siblings were surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere. They eyed their father wearily as if he was going to explode in a moment. Their father was not one to take matters emotionally, but he is doing the exact opposite now. They stopped their eating and stared at their father, who kept muttering "morning problems".

Their father sighed only a minute later and shook his head as if in defeat. "Sorry you two, I was just stressed these past few days. And with the Alliance meeting today… well let's just say it's a drag."

Calia looked on his father with evident worry in her eyes. "You really should take a vacation father. What would happen if one day you just collapse and be unable to continue being king?"

Terenas just shook his head and sighed deeply, but humorously replied, "Then Arthas can take my place as Lordaeron's king."

Arthas snorted and sipped his water. "Heh, as if I would take those mountains you call paperwork as responsibilities."

The Menethils chuckled slightly at this, but Arthas kept his suspicions at bay. Anyone but his father would react emotionally especially on important matters. But one thing is for certain, whatever the problem is, it must be so great that his father of all people would react like this. He decided to investigate this on his own later.

And being the curious idiot that he was, he would ready himself for any big news he would find.

* * *

Three Hours Later…

The Alliance meeting finally started and Arthas can finally roam around the palace for as long as he likes.

Of course, of all the possible things he could possibly do inside the Lordaeron Palace, he snooped in and silently sneaked through a guard like it was nothing. He snuck past through several guards after and entered the meeting room silently, where guards littered around every inch of the room. But thanks to his stealth skills he got from sneaking around the palace at night, he successfully hacked through the rooms defenses and hid in the dark corner where a pillar is thankfully hiding him from view.

The room was circular, where his father the king sat in the middle back. He was surrounded by numerous balconies where every kingdom's ambassadors were positioned.

Arthas heard shouting in serious tones.

"… -gue from the Northlands will swallow us all!"

"No, the horde is our main concern right now, we must be ready for sudden attacks!"

"Preposterous! You and your horde jittery! The plague is clearly our greatest concern! It could spread through the whole of the Eastern Kingdoms. Your highness, please make a choice, this plague or this fool's horde trepidation."

"Then what shall we do if this plague of yours does propose a threat to our lands?"

"The Kirin Tor are prepared to put the villages under strict quarantine."

Hearing this, Terenas narrowed his eyes and glared at the Dalaran ambassador. "My kingdom will not be put on quarantine. With or without proof. The people of Lordaeron has suffered enough without being prisoners on their own lands."

Arthas saw his father sighing as he held his forehead with his fingers. He closed his eyes as the council started erupting in a heated argument once more.

Arthas was barely able to keep himself from shouting at these _wise men_ arguing like kids stealing each other's lollipops. He was about to do exactly that, Alliance be damned, when suddenly, a crow dived through one of the windows of Lordaeron's throne room.

This piqued Arthas' and King Terenas' interest. The grotesque animal was purely black. It was as black as night itself, with feathers as smooth-looking as water and talons as sharp as daggers. The animal's eyes glinted in wisdom. Wait… something is wrong, how can an animal be so intelligent looking?

The two's musings were answered as the crow transformed into a human in robes with crow feathers adorning his shoulders. He has his hood on so his face can be barely seen except for his mouth. He carried a wooden staff taller than him.

The whole council suddenly fell silent and stared at the robed man.

"Yet prisoners they are my good king," the mysterious man said in an all too familiar voice. Arthas' eyes went wide in realization, this was the voice he heard this morning! Deciding to keep his mouth shut until later, he turned all his ears to the man.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" King Terenas demanded as he glared at the man.

"Humanity is in peril! The tides of darkness have come again, and the whole world is poised on the brink of war," he said. Arthas caught urgency in his words, along with a few other things, mainly desperation and… _disappointment_?

"Enough of this, seize this man!" an ambassador spoke irritatingly.

The guards moved to grab the man and forcefully remove him from the meeting room, but the man didn't even budge, even if slightly.

"Hear me! The only hope for your people is to travel west… To the forgotten lands of Kalimdor!" the robed man cried.

The council erupted again in another of their unending arguments. "Hold ambassadors," King Terenas said as he stood up to face the man. "I don't know who you are or what you believe, but this is not the time for rampant prophets! It shall be _us_ who decide how _we_ protect our people, _not you_." He turned his back and sat down on his throne again. "Now… begone!"

"I failed humanity once before… and I will not do so again. If you cannot take up this cup, then I shall find another who will," he said glumly as he turned towards the door and made his way to leave. Before he left, he stopped by the door and turned his head towards the Alliance council. "The warning has been given, your fate is now your own."

The room was once again overwhelmed with shouts and protests. Arguments kept happening here and there, the only one not talking (or shouting in this case) was King Terenas himself, who kept to himself with a barrier of forced ignorance due to the talks going nowhere.

* * *

Arthas decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly left the meeting room. He decided to look for the robed man and follow him.

He took off the room and tracked the man. He looked left and right and saw no one. He furthered his search and went to the front doors of the palace. Then he suddenly came to a realization, an obvious realization as he palmed his head and muttered "idiot" a few times.

He looked up, and sure enough he saw a crow taking off to the air. Thinking quickly, he followed the bird which made its way to the south. Luckily, that was the way where the royal stables was positioned. Acting fast, he made his way inside and mounted on a still munching steed.

The steed went ballistic at first, but quickly relieved when it saw who sat on his back. It was his trusted companion/master Prince Arthas Menethil.

The steed was pure white, with black onyx eyes and a muscular build. Its legs were lean and without fat, very good for galloping. It was happily munching hay just a few seconds ago when it was rudely interrupted by his owner.

"Come on Hermes! We've got a prophet to get," Arthas said. He grabbed the steed's neck as it took off the stables… without a saddle and tack. Well, live life wildly, as his sister Calia would say.

Arthas and Hermes made their way out. He spotted the crow speeding away in the distance. He fastened the pace to chase the crow.

They passed the gate unto the busy streets of Lordaeron proper. Merchants littered the sidewalks as people bought their products. The multitudes of people were disrupted by a galloping horse and its rider.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a man in farmer's clothing called out after he dived for dear life.

"Sorry!"

"What th-" another said when Arthas and Hermes jumped a cart full of watermelons.

"Sorry!"

"Mama! Look, look! Horsey!" a little girl said to her mother and pointed at Arthas and his horse.

Arthas rode and rode, causing mayhem upon the way as people dived to the sidewalks to avoid the charging steed. Goods were flying everywhere, tents were disassembled and conversations were disrupted, while one prince kept apologizing to citizens.

Hermes almost trampled one woman carrying a bucket of water. Thankfully, Hermes stopped and continued his way through the crowd.

They continued to chase the crow as they reached the main gates of Lordaeron.

"Sorry but I'll go on ahead!" Arthas called out to the guards.

He and Hermes rushed and entered the forest, they had trouble keeping track of the crow because of the lush greenery of the trees, hiding it from view but still barely noticeable.

They rushed until they reached the river. Arthas reluctantly stopped due to the river being impossible for his horse to cross without the proper equipment. Plus, the rapids were so fast that even he cannot pass. He unmounted Hermes and sat down in disappointment.

Hermes looked at him as if saying, _"You idiot. Now you've done it, prepare for scolding later."_

Arthas just sighed and stood up. He turned to his back with closed eyes, head slung down in defeat. His taste for adventure vanished and adrenaline finally gone.

He took a step and his head collided with something… _or someone_. He took a step back and unsheathed a knife. Arthas looked at the one he collided to and was shocked when he saw him.

The man was the prophet earlier in the meeting room! His face still unrecognizable due to the hoods that hid his features, with the same wooden staff and the same feathered pouldrons.

"You!" Arthas lowered his hunting knife and pointed at the man, shock still evident in his face. He took another step back and fell to a stance. His trusty steed also on guard.

"Peace, I am simply curious why are you following me," the man said with a bit of amusement to his voice as he held up his free hand in quiet surrender.

Arthas, who lowered his guard a little, lowered his head in embarrassment. Deciding to go blunt, he took a step forward. "So, are you the one who talked to me earlier in the morning?"

The man resisted a chuckle. "So, what if I am?"

Arthas frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Then you will explain to me what those words were about."

The man stiffened just a small bit and spoke in seriousness. "That you must know for yourself. Prophecies are not something to be explained. You will understand it in due time."

Arthas' frown deepened. He understands this obviously, prophecies are not to be defied and questioned, this much at least he knows. Uther lectured him on this if ever he encountered one, especially if it concerns him or a loved one. "I understand… may I ask why you… visited the council?" he asked with hesitation.

"Ahh… those fools, they don't know what is coming. Be prepared, dark times will come again, the peace that is barely kept will be disrupted. Be careful on your journeys, especially when you come to the north, where ice freezes the heart of even the warmest of souls. You must always choose the greater good, even if a heavy sacrifice is the payment. Keep your loved ones safe, be brave, do not falter to promises of power. You must always keep in mind that strength that does not come from hard work always has a drawback. Conquer this, and you will become truly strong. Put on a brave face even if it seems all hope is lost. Ne'er tell our meeting to other people. We shall meet again sooner or later," the prophet said as he started to transform. "REMEMBER, YOU ARE HUMANITY'S BEACON OF HOPE!"

Green light came from where the man was standing, all that is left are black feathers gently falling to the ground.

Arthas just stood there contemplating the black prophet's words. He was a bit paranoid of what is to come. He decided to take the prophet's words to heart, for whatever he comes across, he must be prepared. He will protect his people and the ones he cared for. No matter the cost, he will shoulder any sacrifice if that means the protection of friends and family.

Yes, he will protect those who's close to him. He will fight for them tooth and nail if it comes to that. They will get them over his dead body. He will do so for any citizen of Lordaeron and its Alliance.

He was woken up from his daze when his horse nudged its mouth to his shoulder. Hermes looked at him with a face that says, _"Let's go back."_

Arthas heaved another hearty sigh as he climbed back to his steed. Silently fearing for the future. Only a fool will not fear _"death and destruction"_ anyway. He decided to double his training to prepare himself for future battles.

They turned back to the direction of the Kingdom of Lordaeron under the heat of the afternoon sun, worry in his face that his horse shared. Even animals can sense dread from what the prophet told them. Arthas shrugged it off and put on a brave front.

* * *

Lordaeron Palace… That night

"I know you're an adult now, but you're still grounded!" a shrieking Calia scolded his brother sitting on his knees.

"…" Arthas just shut his mouth and let her sister ramble on. She was like this for the past three hours, stating all the problems he caused. He didn't dare tried to reason with her, for when Calia was like this, she will never stop rambling.

Her sister huffed, "Do you have to say something for yourself?"

"…"

"I said, do you have to say something for yourself?"

"I was just chasing a bird that I saw turn human," he said sincerely.

"MAKING STORIES AGAIN!"

And this is why he hates answering her questions. Even when you tell her the truth, she will not believe it and will only stop when you tell her what she wanted to hear. Which always paints you in a bad light.

Her rambling continued for the next thirty minutes or so, until she was eventually stopped by Uther who was passing by. He too, saw Calia scolding her brother since this afternoon. He decided to step in.

"Calm now Calia, I suppose Arthas already got your point a long while ago," Uther told Calia with a chuckle.

Calia huffed and folded her arms as she made her way to the door. "Just because father doesn't have time for us, don't think you will get away with every stupidity you do," she said and exited the room.

Arthas sighed and stood up as he smoothed his clothes. "Thank you, uncle Uther. I swear she's worse than the military's drill instructors," he said with a shiver.

Uther chuckled and clasped Arthas' shoulder. "You said it, even I get scolded by her from time to time when I drink too much." He stopped chuckling and looked at Arthas with a straight face as he let go of his shoulder. "By the way, why did you even do that ruckus in the city?"

Arthas stiffened at that. "…"

Uther noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Arthas…"

A few seconds of narrowed staring from Uther finally made Arthas crack. "Fine," he said with a sigh, "I snuck in the throne room and listened-" he stopped when he saw Uther narrow his eyes more. "Okay! I eavesdropped on the meeting," he continued.

"But why would you do that?" Uther mumbled, which Arthas heard.

"Why I was-" he halted when Uther held up his palm.

"I have an idea, no need to say it." Uther moved his hands in a "continue on" gesture.

"Right… Then that black crow appeared and became human right?" Uther nodded as Arthas continued, "I've read somewhere in the elven library that druids are capable of doing that."

"WHAT?!" Uther yelled. "HOW DO YOU EVEN SNEAK IN AN ELVEN LIBRARY? YOU KNOW THOSE PLACES ARE FULL OF TRAPS, YOU COULD'VE BEEN HARMED BY A WARD!"

Arthas looked at Uther with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I just have the talent for sneaking in," he said as he chuckled nervously.

"You and that sneakiness of yours will be the cause of my death one of these days," Uther mumbled and shook his head with fingers intertwining on his forehead. "What happened after that?"

"Well, when he left, I followed him. And I sort of indirectly caused problems in the city proper," Arthas continued his story with a sheepish expression. A minute of silence paused their conversation until Uther remembered something the watchers in the wall reported him.

"The guards stationed at the main exit saw you left the city with that horse of yours, what's he called again?"

"Hermes."

"Right… did you still chase the 'druid' you speak of?"

Arthas nodded in confirmation. "We followed him in the forest."

"Did you manage to catch him?" Uther asked.

"No, I stopped when I got to the river, Hermes can't get past through and the crow sped off in the distance," he replied quickly but not too obviously. With sweating and crossed fingers, he silently prayed to whatever deity up there that Uther buy his lie.

Uther hummed. "Very well, I shall inform your father this. Try not to make an incident like that again, we got numerous complaints in the military this day because of your reckless pursuit." Uther said before leaving Arthas alone in his room.

Arthas blew off the candles and lied down on his bed as he reminisced the day's happenings. "What a long day…" he said to no one in particular and sighed. He closed his eyelids to sleep not taking dinner into consideration. Hopefully, no weird visions from earlier will invade his mind.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Blackness surrounded Arthas. A still, cold water surrounded his feet up to his lower legs, water he cannot see but feel with his body.

He took a step forward, only to be stopped by a force that seemingly came from nowhere. He cannot move his legs as if his foot was glued to the ground. He can move his body and arms, but it was hopeless with his legs.

He looked down at his hands and noticed they were glowing and almost transparent. His whole body was transparent and glowing white. But even being literally a walking, breathing light source, the surroundings were unaffected as it was still pitch black. Even the water was not reflecting the light from his ethereal body.

"What is this?" he asked himself. He struggled to move his feet as if his lifeline depended on that. He finally managed to break free but it clearly tired him.

"Where am I?" he asked again. He can move take a step now, if only with a lot of effort. It was like walking through a lake of bog, consistently swallowing when his feet submerged or resurface from the water. Oddly enough, when he leaned and reached down the water, it was just like any normal water. His footing was becoming better by the minute as he tried to take a step forward once again. Strangely, the water was becoming deeper and deeper as his walking became easier.

When he could finally walk fine as he normally used to, the dark surroundings changed, replacing a human base. Barracks and tents were everywhere. The ground was as white as snow… wait? Snow? It IS snow!

He figured he could pass through walls and such. He was also unnoticed by the people, they would not answer his questions or even look at him. _'Being a ghost seems nice,'_ he thought.

He took all this with hints of surprise and a little bit confusion.

Walking around, he saw that the base was positioned just beside the frozen shore. He could see soldiers everywhere... with dwarves among the ranks. He stopped behind a makeshift barricade on the left side of the camp and stood behind a blonde man wearing a blue cape and armor. He was about to approach him when he heard footsteps from the back.

"Oye lad, go to sleep now, I and mi'boys will take watch for now, ye've been there for so long now," a voice called out behind him.

Arthas turned back and saw a familiar dwarf holding a war hammer on his right hand and an axe on the left. His braided, chestnut colored beard flowed loudly from his chin. The dwarf was dressed in heavy, black and brown armor and was sporting a helmet, with horns jutting outwards from the middle. He was staring at him, or more like at the other blonde man behind him.

"Muradin!" Arthas cried with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and joy. This particular dwarf was his friend as well as his mentor, but he was reported missing just a few years ago from his expedition in Northrend.

"Fine, I will. But please, keep steady watch. We can't have an attack like that one from two days ago," another voice said behind Arthas.

Arthas turned again. He was surprised at the familiarity.

The human in front of him was weary with dark bags under his blue eyes. His blonde hair was disheveled and lacking its usual luster. An unclean facial hair littered his once handsome face. He was so familiar that Arthas almost passed out from shock.

How could he not anyway? The man was him! It was like staring in front of a mirror! Only the weariness and the lack of cleanliness was the difference. Well, longer hair too, but that was insignificant.

Arthas looked at him with saucer-like eyes and agape mouth.

"Aye, aye. But rest quietly will 'ya? Yer noisy when ye're snoring."

The disheveled Arthas chuckled mirthlessly as a loud horn interrupted his sorry excuse for laughing. The sound of clanking metal followed shortly after. Soldiers were taking positions, the resting ones quickly went out of their tents and quickly dressed their armors on the way.

"ENEMY AMMASSING NEARBY THE WALLS!" a soldier shouted, loud enough for the other side of the camp to hear.

"Weary Arthas" narrowed his eyes and readied his war hammer. His face becoming so stern it could resemble a rock.

"Ethereal Arthas" and Muradin followed shortly after. Ethereal Arthas was still dressed in his shirtless attire when he slept. Though the cold doesn't bother him, and even though other people not seeing him, it still made him uneasy.

As they finally went to the front _walls_ of the camp, the trio saw an army of armored and armed skeletons along with old people in magician robes holding staffs. In the middle of the robed people was a creature Arthas quickly recognized as a "Lich" or a levitating monster skeleton with death magic powers, or as magi in Dalaran would call it–necromancy. The lich was glowing cold blue with chains wrapping its skeletal frame. The monster has tusks that were curved upwards from the side jaw. The forehead was flatly curved back weirdly at the top of its head until it finally ended with a flat triangular shape on the back.

As one, the robed necromancers pounded their staffs as one. The staffs glowed as more skeletons grew from the frozen ground.

Looking at the human and dwarven soldiers, all hope seems to be lost. Their morale was weakened. They were outnumbered with at least six to one ratio. The durability of their armor and shields weakened because of the frost and their weapons became almost useless, dull pieces of metals.

Then all hell broke loose.

The lich growled wildly and glowed further. The skeletons around seemed to glow blue too. They growled with him. The living didn't even try to comprehend as to how they could do that, they just steeled themselves for their foreseeable future.

Which was death, if not for some miracle.

That didn't help their already shattered morale.

The lich then stopped screaming and growling. It glared at Arthas, no not Weary Arthas, but Ethereal Arthas. It was as if it knows he was there. The feeling was like your soul was being siphoned out from your body by an unholy spell. But Ethereal Arthas knew that it was no spell, in fact, it was just mostly glaring, but its glowing blue eyes was like another spell of its own. The fact it was looking AT him makes matters worse.

"RRAAHH!"

The army of skeletons echoed as loud as the hollow tundra. Their rusting weapons glowing blue. Their eyes and body still glowing. Blue was everywhere, and it made the living soldiers ready to drop their weapons and meet their death.

"This is just one possibility," the lich said, surprisingly deep and human, like the voice from his previous dream. "Tread carefully Champion," it continued, its blindingly glowing eyes striking his very soul.

His shirtless attire definitely made him very uneasy now.


End file.
